


Как спасти мир и закадрить Сэма. Руководство для чайников

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Дин сам себе удивляется. Вообще-то, он довольно крут, это факт. Пытаться спасти мир и охмурить Сэма нелегко. Но он справляется. Он отлично умеет делать несколько дел одновременно. У любого спросите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как спасти мир и закадрить Сэма. Руководство для чайников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idiot’s Guide to Saving the World and Wooing Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235094) by [reality0junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

Иногда Дин сам себе удивляется. Вообще-то, он довольно крут, это факт. Пытаться спасти мир и охмурить Сэма нелегко. Но он справляется. Он отлично умеет делать несколько дел одновременно. У любого спросите.

Есть только одна проблема. Маленькая проблемка. Это Сэм. Видите ли, Сэм был немного не в курсе всего этого замысла «ты считаешь меня сексуальным, я считаю тебя сексуальным, давай займемся потрясным сексом». Во-первых, на самом деле Дин ему ничего подобного не говорил. Потому что, если бы он толкнул подобную речь? Ну, Сэм мог оказаться не настолько понимающим. И, во-вторых, был еще один маленький нюанс. Они были братьями. Дин, может, и смирился с ненормальностью своих желаний, но на Сэма он давить не хотел.

У Дина есть всего два варианта действий. Первый: не делать ничего. Второй: добиваться Сэма. Дин считает так: если он сдастся, то упустит шанс на потрясающий секс со своим охренительно горячим братом. И между ними действительно может что-то быть. Он уже отправлялся ради брата в ад, и если это не любовь, то что тогда? Если Дин будет продолжать пытаться, то рано или поздно Сэм просто обязан будет влюбиться в него без памяти. В конце концов, никто не может устоять перед обаянием Дина.

Решено. Дин Винчестер будет добиваться Сэма Винчестера в разгар апокалипсиса. И одновременно спасать мир. Дин Винчестер ничего не делает наполовину. 

 

_1\. Флирт очень полезен и настоятельно рекомендуется. Начните с чего-нибудь простого: ласкового прозвища или другого выражения привязанности._

Сэм не совсем понимает, что происходит. Он только знает, что в этом замешан пирог. Так всегда бывает. Дина так легко им подкупить, что даже грустно становится. В любом случае, Сэм абсолютно уверен, что у него вымогают пирог. Это единственное объяснение странному поведению Дина.

— Эй, детка.

Сэм клянется, что если еще раз услышит это от Дина, то, вполне возможно, сдохнет. Или убьет Дина. В любом случае, ему совсем не хочется слышать, как Дин говорит «малыш», «крошка» или что-нибудь подобное, потому что, во-первых, Сэм не девчонка, и, во-вторых… Сэм не уверен, что во-вторых. 

Сначала он решает, что просто поговорит с Дином. В конце концов, в разговорах-то он мастер. Это у Дина с разговорами проблемы. 

— Детка!

Дин это не просто сказал, он чуть ли не промурлыкал. Сэм не может отделаться от ощущения, что он одна из тех девчонок, которых Дин вечно цепляет с помощью своих дешевых приемчиков. Они настолько дешевые, что Сэму даже жаль девушек. Те либо слишком доступные, либо слишком глупые — ни то, ни другое не очень-то приятно.

Сэм изо всех сил старается не отвечать. Дин ведет себя как придурок. Ничего нового. Есть только два способа реагировать. Велеть Дину прекратить или подыграть. Перестать Дин навряд ли перестанет, а вот если Сэм подыграет… Ну, это игра для двоих, и Сэм собирается выиграть.

— Сэм, детка? Ты меня слушаешь?

— Извини, сладенький, что ты говорил? 

Дин замирает. Очко в пользу Сэма!

Потом на лице Дина появляется улыбка, и может быть — только может быть — она кажется Сэму немного привлекательной. 

 

Дин понимает, что его план работает, когда Сэм называет его «сладенький». На мгновение он удивлен. Конечно, потом он понимает, что его план работает. Сэму понравилось, что его называют «деткой». 

Кто бы мог подумать?

План работает отлично в течение следующих двух дней, и Дин уверен, что он кое-чего добился. Сэм поначалу отвечает радостно, настолько радостно, что Дин на мгновение задумывается, а не притворяется ли брат. Но то, как Сэм произносит «сладенький» — это просто музыка для ушей. Led Zeppelin и рядом не стояли, а это о многом говорит.

 

Сэм перестает разговаривать с Дином четыре дня спустя. Не то чтобы он признал свое поражение, ничего подобного. Это просто нелепо. Все происходящее просто нелепо, и Сэм не собирается больше играть в эту игру, потому что Сэм Винчестер какой угодно, но только не нелепый. Любого спросите.

— Эй, детка, не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь поесть? — Дин практически проскальзывает в комнату, и Сэм больше не может это выносить.

— Ладно, ладно, ты выиграл!

Дин смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Ты о чем? 

— Я сдаюсь. Ты победил, в какую бы игру ты ни играл, хорошо? Так что завязывай с «малышами» и «крошками». Я тебе не какая-то девчонка.

Дин отводит взгляд. 

— Да, конечно, — бормочет он и выходит из номера.

Сэм вздыхает. Он не может избавиться от ощущения, что что-то упускает.

 

_2\. Пригласите его на ужин. Ему это понравится. Всем нравится, когда их балуют время от времени. Убедитесь, что заказываете его любимые блюда. Будьте джентльменом. Обращайтесь со ~~своей жен~~ своим мужчиной, как он того заслуживает: как с ~~принцессой~~ принцем._

Дин Винчестер никогда не сдается. Если вы что и должны знать о Дине Винчестере, так это то, что он упрямый. 

Поэтому он претворяет в действие свой второй план. 

Романтика.

Дин умеет быть романтичным. С флиртом не вышло, значит, романтика точно сработает. К тому же Сэм иногда такая девчонка, так что это идеальный план. 

 

_На заметку: было бы неплохо, если бы в задуманные планы не вмешивалась работа._

На этой неделе они застряли в Джорджии в поисках Голода. Но это не помешало Дину заказать столик в местном ресторане. В дорогом ресторане, между прочим.

Голод — просто мудак.

Девять вечера прошли уже давным-давно. А знаете, почему так важны девять вечера? Потому что на это время заказан некий столик в некоем ресторане. Твою ж мать!

Когда он найдет Голод, он собирается серьезно надрать тому задницу.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что это у нас здесь? 

Дину очень интересно — все четыре всадника апокалипсиса выглядят, как последние засранцы? 

— Слушай, приятель, — начинает Дин, не дав Голоду договорить, потому что знает — уж если тот начнет трепать языком, то не заткнется. — Я вне себя от злости. Так что сделаем все быстро.

 

_Не сдавайтесь легко. Иногда все идет совсем не так, как вы хотели._

Голод пренебрежительно фыркает, а Сэму становится весело.

— Ты мне не веришь?

Уж Сэм-то знает, что лучше серьезно относиться к словам Дина. Иначе все может закончиться кровопролитием.

В крови с ног до головы, Дин в последний раз бросает взгляд туда, где еще совсем недавно был Голод, и идет к машине. Он бормочет что-то себе под нос, Сэм не может точно разобрать. Что-то про ресторан.

 

_3\. Попробуйте устроить уютный вечер дома. Слегка украсьте комнату. Не делайте из этого важное событие. Оденьтесь по-простому._

У Дина есть план. Точнее, у Дина есть план лучше, чем прежние. На рестораны надеяться нельзя. Теперь он это понимает. Так что романтический вечер дома — это отличный план.

Самое сложное — это понять, что именно нужно делать. Он никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал. Может, только в старших классах было нечто похожее. Может быть. Дин решает, что пара-тройка свечей лишними не будут. И ужин, да? И нельзя его винить, что в итоге он берет еду на вынос и пытается выдать ее за что-то дорогое.

Самое сложное — выставить Сэма из комнаты. Что ему с блеском удается, ведь он — Дин Винчестер, в конце-то концов. Для Винчестера нет ничего невозможного.

К несчастью, тут появляется Кастиэль.

— Ты пытаешься соблазнить Сэма? — интересуется он.

У Дина на языке вертится «Ну да!», но он решает промолчать. Он не уверен, стоит ли ему вот так просто говорить «да». Потому что не уверен, как ангел Господень воспримет его попытку соблазнить собственного брата. 

Но в итоге он решает: какого черта, Кастиэль видел вещи и похуже. Наверное. Дин на это надеется.

— Ага.

Дин ждет ответной реакции. Не убивай меня, не убивай меня, не убивай меня.

Кастиэль какое-то время, кажется, обдумывает его ответ. 

— Мне кажется, будет лучше, если я не буду в это вмешиваться, — наконец произносит он, кивая.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно отвечает Дин. Слова Кастиэля вполне можно принять за ободрение. 

Кастиэль опять торжественно кивает.

— Я желаю тебе удачи, Дин Винчестер.

А потом он исчезает.

 

_Как только все готово, приглашай своего мужчину. Будь уверенным и напористым, но не переусердствуй._

Дин с уверенностью может сказать, что он готов, как никогда. 

И если хорошенько подумать, то, наверное, выставить Сэма из комнаты оказалось проще, чем вернуть обратно. 

 

_Если все идет совсем не по плану, не паникуй._

Иногда Дин не может избавиться от ощущения, что весь мир ополчился против него. Ему с трудом удается затащить Сэма в их номер в мотеле. Во-первых, Сэм пьян. А во-вторых, он тяжелый. Знаете присказку «он не тяжкий груз — он мой брат»? Вранье. Сэм тяжелый. Он чертов йети. А йети тяжелые.

Когда Дин сгружает Сэма на кровать в их комнате, ему хочется зареветь. Немного. Весь его тяжкий труд пошел насмарку, а все потому, что Сэму обязательно нужно было взять и напиться. Из всех других дней выбрав именно этот. 

На следующий день Дин ничего не говорит, даже не упоминает ни о чем.

 

_Худшее, что ты можешь сделать — попросить помощи. Это, скорее всего, разозлит твоего Сэма. Хотя это совсем не означает, что ты не можешь спросить совета._

Никто не посмеет сказать, что Дин Винчестер легко сдается. Это не так.

Ладно, Дин устал. Очень устал. 

Он идет к Кастиэлю. Точнее, Кастиэль сам объявляется. Дин в это время напивается в баре — сюрприз, сюрприз.

Кастиэль не появился в мотеле, хотя Дин звал его несколько часов. А Дин, между прочим, мог быть в беде. 

А теперь Дин пьян. В стельку. В хлам.

— Дин?

Это немного выводит Дина из ступора, в котором он пребывает, и он поворачивается к Кастиэлю.

— Кас! Приятель!

— Дин, ты пьян.

— Отличная дедукция, Шерлок! — язвит Дин. Язык у него чуть заплетается.

Потом Дин поворачивается к бармену за очередной порцией выпивки. Кастиэль, может, и не самый догадливый парень в округе, но он видит, что Дина что-то беспокоит. 

— В чем дело, Дин? — он садится рядом.

Дин смеется. Но этот смех звучит фальшиво, даже Кастиэль это понимает. Он боится, что Дин ничего не скажет, промолчит. Но тот начинает:

— Сэм…

Кастиэль терпеливо ждет, приблизительно представляя уже, к чему все идет. 

— Он н-не понимает.

Кастиэль молчит. Дину, похоже, нужно выговориться.

— Все мои попытки провалились, — жалуется Дин. — Я не знаю, что делать. — Он поворачивается к Кастиэлю, глядя на него блестящими глазами. — Кас, ты должен мне помочь!

Вот в чем дело. Дину нужна его помощь. Иногда Кастиэль удивляется, как он умудряется попадать в такие ситуации. Дин Винчестер дурно на него влияет.

Кастиэль болван, потому что говорит Дину «да». Правда в том, что в глубине души Кастиэль добряк и ему нравится видеть людей счастливыми.

Вот почему заканчивается все тем, что он доводит Дина до мотеля.

 

_Просить совета совсем не значит просить вмешательства._

Рано утром Кастиэль появляется в их номере. Дин все еще спит. Но проснется с минуты на минуту с жутким похмельем. Невеселое будет время.

Сэм поднимает голову от ноутбука. 

— Эй, Кас, что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань?

— Я пришел с миссией, Сэм, — отвечает ангел торжественно. Ведь так и есть.

Сэм кивает и ждет продолжения.

— Вы с Дином должны совокупиться. Так повелел Господь, — раздается все тем же торжественным тоном.

Хорошо, что в этот момент Сэм ничего не ест. А вот ноутбуку не повезло. Он падает на пол и ломается пополам. 

— Ч-что? — Сэм аж заикается.

Кастиэль вздыхает. Похоже, понадобится какое-то время, чтобы юный Сэм понял.

— Ты и Дин должны устроить то, что называется «свидание». 

— Эм-м… — Сэм теряется. Он действительно не находит слов. Он уверен, что ангел только что дал ему разрешение заняться сексом с собственным братом. Что совсем не так ужасно. Он ведь видел Дина. И, если честно, думал об этом.

— Но разве это не грех? 

— Сэм, любовь это… любовь. Господь не карает за любовь. 

Сэм становится немного похож на выброшенную на берег рыбку.

— Ну… ладно. Спасибо, Кас, — умудряется выдавить он. Сэм не очень уверен, что именно должен сказать. Кастиэль кивает.

— Значит, ты сделаешь это?

Сэм замирает.

— Кас, почему… У тебя все нормально?

Кастиэль хмурится, явно озадаченный этим вопросом. Да, у него все просто отлично. Это у Сэма и Дина проблемы.

— Да, у меня все прекрасно. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не против. Любить своего брата — это не преступление, Сэм. С надлежащей подготовкой это…

— Эй-эй, вот на этом остановись! — перебивает его Сэм. Он не собирается выслушивать лекции о сексе от Кастиэля. Ни за что. К несчастью, это означает, что ему придется вытерпеть обиженный взгляд ангела. — Я хотел сказать… спасибо. Все хорошо, спасибо, Кас. Я ценю твой совет, — бормочет он.

Кастиэля, кажется, это устраивает. И, кивнув, он исчезает.

 

_Если представится возможность, воспользуйся ей. Похмелье — фигня._

Дело вот в чем. У Дина похмелье. Мать твою. Может, не стоило ему столько пить. И, может быть, ему не стоило просить помощи у Каса. Может быть. Он не собирается жаловаться… нет, подождите, он начал ворчать и ныть несколько часов назад. 

Что вгоняет его в ступор, так это Сэм. Он появляется, велит Дину привести себя в порядок, потому что они идут в ресторан, и уходит. Какого черта?

Но Дин делает то, что велено. К тому моменту, как они добираются до ресторана, Сэм начинает с ним разговаривать. Угрюмо, но все же разговаривать.

Поедая чизбургер с беконом, Дин размышляет, что происходит с Сэмом. Такое ощущение, что он флиртует, если принимать во внимание его чуть неуклюжие комплименты. 

— С тобой все в порядке, Сэм?

Сэм перестает болтать. И краснеет.

— Конечно, просто…

Дин устал, понятно? Он устал пытаться. Поэтому его нельзя винить в том, что происходит дальше.

— Ой, да Бога ради, — раздраженно бурчит он. Хватает Сэма за рубашку и притягивает к себе, впиваясь губами в его губы. Сэму кажется, будто у него из легких выкачали весь воздух. На секунду он пытается вырваться из хватки Дина, но потом сдается. 

И думает, что они должны были это сделать давным-давно.

Хотя кажется, что прошло несколько часов, но Дин отрывается от губ Сэма где-то через пять секунд. И не знает, бежать ему подальше отсюда или ждать, пока Сэм порвет его на куски. Но вместо этого он вознагражден тихим «ух ты».

— И не говори.

Сэм улыбается.

— Напомни мне поблагодарить Каса.

Дин усмехается. Когда-нибудь потом он обязательно купит Касу пирог.

— А знаешь, это объясняет твой неудачный флирт, — замечает Сэм пару минут спустя.

— Эй, я мастерски флиртую, — фыркает Дин.

Сэм молча наклоняется за очередным поцелуем. 

— Ты идиот, — шепчет он Дину в губы.

— Я твой идиот.

— Ага.

Дин думает, что теперь все будет хорошо. Ведь они есть друг у друга.

 

_На самом деле все очень просто. Ты любишь кого-то, ты не даешь ему делать всякие глупости. Например, говорить «да» Люциферу._

— Послушай, глупый ты сукин сын. Я люблю тебя. Ты слышишь? Я люблю тебя, и я не позволю тебе сказать «да». Так что даже не думай об этом, — сердито кричит Дин и тащит Сэма обратно к Импале. 

Сэм кивает, бормоча извинения. Дин трет рукой лицо.

— Обещай мне, Сэм.

Сэм издает звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип.

— Да. Я… я обещаю, Дин.

 

_А еще жертвовать собой невероятно глупо. Но что, если иногда это единственное, что ты можешь сделать?_

Дин стоит у машины. В такие моменты он чувствует себя маленьким, как будто мир может проглотить его целиком. Он делает глубокий вдох.

Сегодня он оставляет Сэма, и это самое трудное, что ему когда-либо приходилось делать. 

— Прости, Сэмми, — шепчет он, хотя знает, что Сэм его не слышит. Потом садится в Импалу и уезжает.

Всю его жизнь задачей номер один было защищать Сэма. И он не позволит своим желаниям встать у него на пути. Он спасет Сэма, а по ходу дела и мир, даже если это означает смерть. Один раз он уже отправился в ад, и, безусловно, сможет сделать это снова.

 

Вот как заканчивается эта история. На самом деле Дин не умирает. Что бы я была за рассказчик, если бы позволила Дину умереть? И что бы стало тогда с историей любви Сэма и Дина?

Как только Сэм понимает намерения Дина, он отправляется за ним. Он не позволит Дину так поступить. Не позволит. Если Дин однажды помешал ему сказать «да», то Сэм уж точно не позволит Дину сделать такую же глупость. 

— Кастиэль!

Пришла пора вызывать подкрепление.

К счастью для всех, есть некий ангел, который очень желает помочь. Как я уже и говорила, в душе Кастиэль просто добряк. Он очень привязался к Сэму и Дину, и хотя, конечно, иногда они ведут себя, как пара идиотов, он не даст им пустить коту под хвост их будущее. Особенно Дину, который пытается быть мучеником. Кастиэлю это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Вот вам урок: любовь может победить все. Глупо, но правдиво.

И вот как все заканчивается.

Кастиэль не только помешал Дину сказать «да» Михаилу, он еще умудрился отправить парней в Вегас. Люцифер с Михаилом, конечно, тоже были приглашены. Они помирились, и конец света был предотвращен. Выяснилось, что вся их ссора стала результатом ошибки. Михаил думал, что Люцифер изменяет ему с Габриэлем, а Люцифер думал, что Михаил изменяет ему с Габриэлем. Все, что потребовалось, чтобы закончить эту войну — признание Габриэля-Фокусника в том, что он над ними пошутил. Если бы только они не воспринимали все так серьезно. Он не виноват, правда.

Кончилось все тем, что Габриэль испортил вечеринку, несмотря на опасения Дина. Но потом извинился, приведя с собой Элвиса. Настоящего.

Люцифер и Михаил были достаточно любезны и устроили Винчестерам нечто вроде медового месяца. Они решили — это меньшее, что могут сделать, раз уж они едва не разрушили мир и все такое. 

А, да, и Дин после этого больше не пытался делать всякие глупости, ну, глупости по мнению Сэма, у которого отлично получалось держать Дина в рамочках.

И они жили долго и счастливо. Ну или типа того.


End file.
